


Lucky Day

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Felix Felicis, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When Draco finally procures the potion that will make his dreams come true, happiness is close at hand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 34
Kudos: 193





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be written for a flash fic comp in Dumbledores Armada discord but I wasn’t able to finish it!
> 
> Thanks to TriDogMom for her impeccable beta skills as always!
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own!

Procuring the potion had been more effort than Draco had assumed. It was a complicated potion and extremely time-consuming to make. Felix Felicis was heavily regulated by the Ministry to ensure that the use of the potion wasn’t used in sporting events or any sort of testing. He was a fair brewer but this was outside of his skill set.

Being a Malfoy in post-war wizarding Britain meant that he didn’t have the same social or political clout that he had before the Dark Lord fell. There were, however, still those in the darker reaches of society who had a healthy respect and fear in the Malfoy name. A few discreet inquiries and he finally had it.

Sitting back in his leather desk chair, his shoe-clad feet propped up on his mahogany desk, Draco held the tiny vial filled with no more than a tablespoon of the glittering golden luck potion. The potion that would change his life. It had taken seven months to get it and now the hardest decision was deciding when to use it. He knew regardless of the day, Felix would  _ make _ it the perfect day. Draco knew that the potion wouldn’t make her love him the way he loved her but it would allow him to win her heart.

“The perfect day,” he said aloud to himself.

\--

It was two weeks before Draco finally worked up the nerve to take the potion. It was a cool Saturday in mid-October. He knew she was going to be at Potter and Pansy’s house the entire day, celebrating the birthday of James Potter, her Godson. The party was scheduled to start in just ten minutes. With another look at himself in the mirror, he smiled, pleased that he no longer resembled the smug little bastard he had been during their days at Hogwarts. Gone was the slicked-back hair and all-black suits. Now, Draco kept his platinum hair cropped short, and while he still dressed a bit nicer than most others, he had forgone a full suit. Opting for a pair of dark wash denim Theo had insisted he buy and a button-down shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing off some extensive tattoo work he had done to cover his dark mark.

Pulling the potion from where he had stored it in a magically locked box under his sink, Draco pulled the stopper out and blew out a deep breath.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

Throwing the Felix Felicis back like a shot, the taste was a mixture of thyme and something citrus that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Overall, it was a pleasant tasting potion compared to most he had taken throughout his life. Immediately, a feeling of happiness overtook him. Without much thought, he strolled out of his en suite and through his flat to his Floo. Throwing the powder in the empty grate, he smiled as the bright green flames came to life. Calling out the name of the Potter residence, he tucked his elbows in and was gone.

Strolling out of the dying flames behind him, whistling nonsense, a smile on his face, Draco headed down the stairs, he couldn’t tell you why, but he just knew he was needed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Standing in the doorway, he saw Potter speaking to two small house elves, directing them to their duties, Pansy with little James on her hip was speaking quietly to Hermione at the end of the long table, her eyes lighting up when she caught sight of him. A small part in the back of his mind momentarily felt bad at the large smile that was on Pansy’s face.

He wasn’t the greatest at being early, especially to parties. He tended to be late and with no apologies. It was something he was going to work on if only to see that smile on his best friends face more often.

“Draco, you’re early. Is everything alright?” Pansy asked him, not even bothering to hide the suspicion in her voice.

His heart stuttered when Hermione turned to look at him, a grin breaking over her face, lighting her eyes. He walked forward, plucking James from his mother’s arms and snuggling the boy tightly to him. Draco missed the looks of shock on everyone in the room’s faces. Whilst he could honestly say he loved his Godson, he wasn’t the most demonstrative. But, he was following Felix’s direction and picking up the messy-haired boy was the right thing to do.

“It’s my Godson’s first birthday, Pans. I couldn’t be late.” He laughed when James laughed and started patting his cheeks.

Pansy raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You’ve never been on time to anything. Narcissa said you were late for your birth. Have you been cursed?”

He scoffed as he handed James over to a very confused looking Potter. “Harry, great to see you mate.”

“He’s been cursed. Hermione, do you have your healer bag with you?” Pansy said in a stage whisper.

“I’ve not been cursed. I’m just early-”

“And you called me by my name. I wasn’t sure you even knew it.” Harry interjected from beside him.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped toward Hermione who had finally stood from her place at the table. He repressed the shudder that rolled through his body when her small, cool hand pressed against his forehead and pinched his thigh through his pocket to make sure he wasn’t dreaming when she cupped his cheek.

“I can’t even say you look pale because, well, you always are.”

Draco took a breath and smiled at her. “I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment, in private?”

If she was startled by his request, she didn’t show it. She just nodded her head, smacked Harry upside the head when he tried to speak, and walked back up the stairs from the kitchen and headed towards the library. Draco pulled the doors shut behind him and leaned up against them and watched as the beautiful woman in front of him attempted not to fidget under his gaze.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Draco?” she asked, her voice full of concern.

He smirked at her, “I’m perfectly healthy, love. I wanted to ask you a question.”

Stepping towards her until he could reach out and grab her right hand. He pulled it up, twisted it over and placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“I was wondering if you would do me the supreme honour of having dinner with me tomorrow evening?” The words were a bit formal, even for him, but it was what felt right.

Watching her face closely, his stomach in danger of dropping, she chewed slightly on her bottom lip, a habit she had even during their Hogwarts days that he had noticed and tried to ignore except for in the confines of his four-poster bed late at night. Her dark brown eyes were staring into his grey ones as though she were looking for a hint of deception or teasing.

“Why?” she asked him quietly.

“Because I think you’re beautiful. You’re everything I want and have wanted for longer than I can say. I hope we know each other well enough now for you to know I’m not the same aresehole I was when I was a kid. I want to know you, to know everything about you. I want to have dinner with you yes, but so much more than that.”

She smiled slightly. “How much more?”

Without Felix, Draco would have never been so bold but the potion was telling him this was the right way. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, letting go of her wrist and tangling his long fingers in her wild curls.

“I want to know everything. I want to know what you think, what you love, your wants, your needs. I want to know how to make you happy, how to make love to you, how to fuck you, how you like to be kissed.”

Before she could respond, he tilted his head down, capturing her lips with his. She tasted like Muggle toothpaste and smelled like something flowery that he remembered smelling in Slughorn’s class the first day of his cursed sixth year. He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, stifling a moan when she immediately allowed him entrance.

They could have been there for hours, days, months even. Kissing Hermione Granger was soothing a part of his soul that he hadn’t realised was hurting. Her small body fit perfectly against his tall frame, her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. A loud, fake cough brought them both down to earth, though Draco refused to let go of her as they turned to find Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway of the library, several wrapped presents in her hands and a knowing smirk on her face.

“The party is starting, the Godmother and Godfather should put in an appearance  _ before _ tearing one another’s clothes off.”

She started walking out of the room, yelling as she went. “Theo won the bet! They’re snogging in the library.”

Hermione choked out a laugh, leaning into his chest. “I’m mortified”

Draco tilted her chin up with his finger, pressing a much softer kiss to her lips. “Don’t be.”

He sighed as she once again wrapped her arms around his neck.

“James is one, I suppose he won’t miss us for a bit longer,” she said with a grin before pressing her lips against his once more.

Smiling against her lips, Draco couldn’t help but think no day would ever compare to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
